Kind and Pure Love
by DigiDayDreamer
Summary: Yolei is heartbroken over Ken's disappearance. Will she get over it or will she find true love?


Disclaimer: It's me again, DigiDayDreamer. I don't own digimon or the theme song in this story, but...never mind. Anyway, this is my 2nd fanfic. I'm doing it for the sake of one of my favorite cousins, Eriol (not her real name). She asked me to make a Kenyako(Ken and Yolei/Miyako/Kiyo) romance story. I'll do my best since I'm a non-romantic person. Here goes something I hope not to regret for all eternity- just kidding!(No! Not that sappy mush!)  
  
Kind and Pure Love  
  
"My life will never be the same again.", Yolei muttered.  
  
Today was her graduation day, the day she would leave her life of fun and excitement and enter the world of maturity and harsh reality. It has been a few months since she and her friends, the DigiDestined, finished rebuilding the Digimon World. With the help of their digimons and other DigiDestined, they were able to bring back its former glory. Looking back at the times they faced impossible odds, she quietly thanked all of her friends who had always been there for her, helping her out in dangerous situations and such.  
  
Davis, the egotistical yet lion-hearted leader of the DigiDestined, was always making stupid jokes, boasting his accomplishments and arguing with others most of the time, but she would never forget his greatest assets: his fearless power, incomparable courage and most of all, his heart of endless compassion. Cody, a young yet serious kid, was usually the silent type before Ken came, focusing on important matters. He can be harsh sometimes, but as Yolei put it, 'give him a pat and a hug and he'll be your most reliable friend you'll ever have'. T.K., a mature and brave companion, was loyal to all his friends, even risking his life, an insurmountable hope he was. And by his side, a saint whose charm cannot be resisted, Kari, permeating the holy light that surpasses even the power of the most evil demons she ever fought. And of course, the last but not the least, Ken, the kind and ever-gentle prodigal soul mate. She couldn't forget the way he turned around to her and greeted her lovingly as he flicked his lavender hair. She couldn't forget their first date, where she lay down on grassy plains under the starlit sky and looked into his navy blue eyes. She couldn't forget his smile, always reassuring that he would never abandon her, making her at peace that someone cares about her. She would always be grateful to her friends especially Ken, whom she adored even in the beginning, before she knew he was responsible for his wrongdoing. But he also helped them out because he realized his grave mistake would be his end had his faithful digimon Wormmon not sacrificed his life for him. She was happy Ken turned from his evil ways; she was even happier when he joined them. Her life was rich with people who knew, understood and cared about her. But she knew that all things must come to an end, even her friend, her soul mate, and her lover, Ken Ichijouji.  
  
She wiped her cheeks as the graduation program ended. The crowd left the auditorium, leaving a few graduates inside. Most of them were the DigiDestined, all with the exception of one beloved friend.  
  
"KEN!!!!!!!!!" Yolei wailed, fearing she could never see his smile, feel the warmth of his body, hearing his wonderful voice calling out to her ever again. Even with the comfort of her friends, she couldn't get over the fact that he left her without even saying goodbye.  
  
The others jumped back yet to their surprise, she immediately stopped wailing a moment after she started.  
  
"Ken..." she whispered, still sobbing uncontrollably.  
  
"Yolei." Kari patted her back assuring. "It must've been hard on you the fact that Ken left Japan for good. I'm sure he had a good reason for that."  
  
Davis squeezed his fist. "Grr, he didn't even mention where he went. Disappeared without a trace." He looked into Yolei's troubled eyes and felt pity towards her. "Yolei, don't worry. I'm pretty sure you'll meet him again. I can feel it in my guts."  
  
Suddenly, Demiveemon,Veemon's in-training form, popped from Davis's backpack. "Hmm, judging from the size of your guts, I can conclude theoretically that your digestive system needs more intake than most human beings."  
  
"Demiveemon! Have you been watching the Discovery Channel again?" Davis shouted.  
  
"Come on, you should watch it too, it's very educational. Did you know that a normal digimon usually eats an average of ten times its body weight in forms of carbohydrates, proteins and special organic compounds recently found by H.D. Kowens called alphatanimonytes?"  
  
"Uhh, forget I asked."  
  
Everyone especially Yolei found the sight of poor little Davis stumped by his digimon's profound knowledge quite amusing and laughed heartily. Still she felt depressed of her lost lover.  
  
"Maybe we should take her home and leave her alone with her thoughts, guys." Cody suggested.  
  
T.K. agreed with him. "Yes, that is a good idea, Cody."  
  
*At Yolei's house*  
  
Everyone (except Yolei and Hawkmon) gathered around in the living room, discussing about Yolei's personal problem. Their digimons, however, decided to have a meeting near the T.V.  
  
(A/N: All except Tailmon are in their rookie forms.)  
  
"This channel is getting boring." Veemon complained, surfing between channels.  
  
"I agree with you." said Armadillomon, nearly sleepy on the couch.  
  
"Hey guys, what do think should we do about Hawkmon?" asked Patamon.  
  
"I don't know, wish him good luck and pray for his safety?" said Tailmon.  
  
"Hey, I have an idea. Why don't give him farewell gifts for remembrance?" announced Veemon.  
  
"Farewell gifts?" Tailmon blinked her eyes. "That's a great idea, Veemon!"  
  
"It is? Oh, I mean, yes it is, Tailmon." Veemon grinned proudly.  
  
"Sure, why don't we give him some tasty snacks for the trip?"  
  
"No, that won't work. Cody once told me that gifts shouldn't be food or drinks because they will be rotten and spoiled in the course of time. Gifts should be something that lasts for a very long time," said Armadillomon.  
  
"That's settled, then. Everyone, look for things that can be used as Hawkmon's gifts but make sure it's not food or drinks, understand?" said Veemon.  
  
Everyone nodded in agreement.  
  
"Great. They're gonna leave pretty soon so better be at Yolei's bedroom in 10 minutes."  
  
Everyone scattered around the house, looking for farewell gifts.  
  
*In Yolei's bedroom*  
  
"Yolei, are you crying?" asked a concerned Hawkmon.  
  
She lied down on her bed with her face in her pillow, weeping quietly. "No, I'm not crying, Hawkmon."  
  
"Are you sure?" Hawkmon asked with a puzzled face "You don't look too well."  
  
"No, really I'm fine." She looked at her protector, trying to put a smile on her face. "I just need some time alone to reflect, okay?"  
  
"Well, if you say so, Yolei." But before Hawkmon could leave, the door opened and in came four digimons.  
  
"Hawkmon, we're glad you're still here. We came to give you your farewell gifts." Veemon said.  
  
"Farewell gifts?" said Hawkmon, feeling confused. "But guys, I don't -"  
  
"Sure you do!" Veemon interrupted. "Here, take this. It's a letter from me."  
  
"Really?" said Hawkmon as he read the contents of Veemon's letter.  
  
Dear Hawkmon,  
  
Veemon here. I just wanna say that you're a great friend to me and everyone else. I also wanna say thank you for protecting Yolei, not just because you needed to. It's because she's your great friend and you care about her by always being by her side. It's just like me and Davis, you know. I wish you good luck, hoping that you'll always be there for her. I'll miss you, but I know we'll see each other soon.  
  
Your friend, Veemon "You can read anytime you want, Hawkmon."  
  
"Thanks, Veemon. I'll treasure it."  
  
Tailmon was next. "Here, it's a small comfy pillow just in case you need to rest."  
  
"Thank you for your concern."  
  
"Hey, I got you a scarf. You can wear it if you feel cold at night." Patamon said cheerfully.  
  
"I appreciate your thought, Patamon."  
  
"Don't forget about me!" Armadillomon shouted. "I found you some playing cards if you ever get bored. "  
  
"I'm sure it'll come in handy, Armadillomon. Thank you everyone for your wonderful gifts."  
  
"No problem. What are friends for?" said Veemon.  
  
Afterwards, they did a group hug. (A/N: Aww, isn't that cute? *gets whacked on the head* Oww!)  
  
***(No comment)  
  
Yolei looks Hawkmon, who looks at her, she looks back, he looks back, she looks back some more, he does the same thing, she blinks, he blinks, she winks her left eye, he winks his left eye also. She does various actions and Hawkmon would mimic them. She batted her eyelashes as if to entice him with her dreamy eyes though Hawkmon never took notice of it. Then out of the blue, she kissed him directly to his beak, half-conscious of her actions. He blushed a bright shade of red and stuttered shyly.  
  
"Um, Yolei, is something wrong with you?" he said, wiping his beak. "I don't think I'm ready for this if that's what you mean."  
  
"Huh?" Yolei was awakened by Hawkmon's remark. "Oh, Hawkmon. I must've lost myself and kissed you without knowing, haven't I?"  
  
"You can say that again."  
  
"Sorry about that. It's just that when I look at you surrounded by gifts, it reminds me of something I used to know..." Yolei trailed off as she recalled her presents at the graduation day.  
  
From Davis, stuffed teddies bear with a tag that says 'You can never have too many friends'. From T.K. and Hikari, a photo album for keeping her favorite photos and a new camera for capturing her moments. And from Cody, a music CD, containing all her favorite songs. 'Song...' a word that triggered a blissful memory in Ken's gift from many months ago, back when they had their first date.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Oh, Ken. That was the greatest date I've ever had!"  
  
"Really?" Ken felt quite surprised.  
  
"Yeah, bringing me to that new rock concert, treating me out at the swanky french restaurant and hey! Did I mention you won that beautiful fake engagement ring at the carnival for me? It's so sweet of you to do that," said Yolei, her face lightened up with joy.  
  
"You're welcome." He blushed his face.  
  
"But it's not over yet!"  
  
"Huh? What do you mean?"  
  
She raised her finger (the index, not the middle!) and waved it naughtily. "Uh Uh Uh. It's a surprise. You'll know when you see it."  
  
Unexpectedly, an old beggar came to their view, asking for alms.  
  
"Oh dear, Ken. I don't have any money to give to that poor helpless man."  
  
"Me neither. But I still have this chicken sandwich."  
  
"Great. I'll go give it to him. Here you go."  
  
However, the beggar was unhappy about his gift. "I said 100 yen, you bitch!" He reacted angrily by throwing the sandwich at the back of her head as they walked away.  
  
"Oww!"  
  
"Are you all right, Yolei?"  
  
" Never mind it, Ken. Come on, let's head for the bar."  
  
"The bar?" he blinked his eyes in confusion.  
  
***(No comment, again.^_^)  
  
When they arrived, several people greeted them, some of them Ken didn't know. 'Lookie here, it's the chick from last week.' 'Hey, guys, sheeeeeeee's back.' 'Where were you, hot babe? Dating with ya boyfriend?' 'My, you're looking pretty sexy, Yolei.'  
  
"Hey guys, it's good to see you again." Yolei shouted, waving her hands to them. "Everybody, I like you to meet my friend, Ken Ichijouji."  
  
Their responses were quite shocking. 'No way! The genius soccer player, Ken Ichijouji.' 'You've always been my idol. May I have your autograph?' 'I'm the first to tell ya this but you're the MAN!'  
  
"Um, thanks everyone for accepting me."  
  
"Well Ken, why don't you sit over there? I have some things to take care of so I'll be back soon, okay?" She pointed at the round metallic table near the performance stage.  
  
"Sure. I can wait."  
  
"Thanks. You won't regret it."  
  
She ran through the door beside the stage into a hallway containing her dressing room. She went in, taking off her outer covering and hastily wore her attire in the Digimon world. Her orange helmet blended well with her scouting uniform and white gloves. Her rosy jeans matched well also with her new white rubber shoes. Feeling nervous, she bit her lip and peeped through the red curtains, where she saw Ken, waiting for her appearance.  
  
She sighed silently. "I guess it's now or never." She marched bravely through the curtain like an employee walking through the door of promotion.  
  
***(...)  
  
Ken waited patiently for Yolei, occasionally glancing the front of the performance stage. As he had nearly dozed off, a bright light shone in his eyes, causing him to wake up when he realized that Yolei was already on the stage, accompanied by cheers and applauding hands.  
  
Grabbing the microphone on the stand, she proclaimed, "Thank you everyone for being here in Joe's bar. Tonight, I will sing a song, dedicated to my greatest friend, Ken Ichijouji."  
  
Everyone fell silent as the mellow yet lively music flowed in the background. Yolei closed her eyes and bowed her head as if to ring a layered prayer. Then, opening her eyes once more, she strives to thrive an echoing flower heart fully in Ken's memories once again.  
  
To be free  
  
How much anguish will you have to bear?  
  
Sword in hand, swear on the dead  
  
Vengeance is soon to come.  
  
Embrace light,  
  
Choose the path of just nobility.  
  
Past the dark,  
  
There is a future bright and new  
  
If you just choose to see it.  
  
Beating within, the hope resides deep in your soul.  
  
Heed that emotion true  
  
And believe there must be more.  
  
Ahh, there is a truth we must believe  
  
To find the strength to follow through  
  
Binding the fear within  
  
As we press on towards the future-now.  
  
So follow the voice within your soul  
  
Leading you to that lofty goal.  
  
Spreading your wings is just the start.  
  
All that you must do is free your heart.  
  
Her grand song touched Ken not just because the way Yolei sang with her heart and soul but also because he understood the lyrics as well. He realized that she was reminding him of their adventures in the Digimon world, from the cruel reign of the Digimon emperor to the final prevailing victory over Oikawa. A small stream of tears flowed down his cheeks freely as his thankful whispers drowned in the clamorous crowd's applaudments.  
  
Meanwhile, Yolei was already bowing down gracefully, showers of roses thrown in her way. However, the glass vase with white roses took her by surpise.  
  
"O_o. Oops, sorry." apologized Flamedramon, Veemon's armor digivolution, from the back of the audience. (Sorry if I bashed Flamedramon. He's one of my favorite digimons, you know)  
  
"Flamedramon! You're suppose to take off the vase before you throw the flowers.", shouted an angry, pissed-off Davis. "Let's scram before somebody finds out we did it."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
Fortunately, her helmet protected her from severe brain damage. Unfortunately, she started to lose her balance as she neared the edge of the stage.  
  
"Whoa! Ahh!" screamed Yolei, falling off the stage, right where Ken was sitting.  
  
"Yolei! I'll won't let you down!" he shouted as he luckily caught her with his arms in a romantic sort of way.  
  
"Hooray for Ken!" shouted the crowd, throwing confetti everywhere.  
  
"Ken, thanks for catching me when I was knocked off the stage." she said, looking at Ken's handsome face and smiling shyly.  
  
"I told you I wouldn't let you down," said Ken, his face blushed, not from embarrassment but from their love they both tenderly shared.  
  
For the first time in their lives, they kissed lovingly lips to lips, both feeling that this will be their most memorable moment as they silently vowed to always keep it in their hearts as a reminder of their growing relationship.  
  
*End of Flashback*  
  
She could still remember how it was like back then. Immediately, she leaned down and searched underneath her pink linen bed, scavenging for his memento. Able to find it, she unwrapped the old souvenir, revealing a small yellow music box. She placed it on her bed, winded it and waited for its melody to come upon her. As the cute mechanical antique sang the theme song of the Titanic, she faintly recalled receiving it from Ken a few weeks ago, right after their first date. She saw in his face a fearful, lonely expression no matter how well he had hidden it. Gradually, she had fallen asleep, dreaming she would find him again, in another time, in another place.  
  
***(~_~)  
  
It had been two months since that fateful day she was left alone with the exception of her faithful companion, Hawkmon. It had been two long painful months of vacation since she was transferred abroad to USA. Not a single day passes by without her thinking of Ken's face and the pain she feels within, growing stronger each time. She tried to forget it many times, distracting herself by concentrating on other matters like her hobbies, social life, etc. But somehow when she'd least expect it, the image of her lover would haunt like a nightmare consuming her very life source. Not even Hawkmon could ease the pain she went through. She couldn't bear it anymore, mumbling 'if only I could release myself from this horrible hallucination, if only I could overcome this grudging disease called pain.'  
  
Sitting in a wooden bench, she waited for her turn to enter the principal's office. But she wasn't surely aware of her surroundings, only dwelling on her painful reveries. After what seems like almost an eternity, a stern voice called her.  
  
"Miss Yolei, the principal awaits you," said the unconcerned secretary, standing at the doorway.  
  
"Huh?" Her eyes suddenly drooped wearily. "Oh, okay." she said, stretching her arms like worn-out rubber bands. She stood there speechless, her eyes opened widely as she saw what occurred in the room.  
  
Afternoon sunlight illuminated the fancy room, revealing a shocking scene (to Yolei) by the ten-foot mirror. There sat Ken, kissing (or rather being kissed by) a blonde foreign exchange student in broad daylight (pun intended^_^). The principal was equally stunned by the public display of affection but turned his head at Yolei who was already at the doorway.  
  
"Miss Yolei, is something the matter with you?" asked the principal.  
  
Ken then ceased to communicate by lips when he realized she saw the whole thing. Perplexed and totally confused, he could only utter in complete bluntness.  
  
"Yolei?!"  
  
She, on the other hand, ignored both of them for she was blinded in rage and then overcame by agony as streams of sadness flowed down her cheeks.  
  
"Ken, how could you?!", she shouted, running away from him, not caring where she went, as long as she could run away from it all. The pain, the aches, the weakness she felt inside, no longer herself she would be, just an idiot, an idiot who doesn't know what's good for her anymore...  
  
***  
  
So many days passed by, nightfall began to stride across the fading sky. The weary girl leaned against the wall, breathing heavily. She still cried, only with less noise pollution, her eyes blurry from the dirty tears, her strength failing because she neglected to nourish her body, her clothes now torn and scratched, blisters and bruises from head to toe (she was so pissed off, I mean, angry she tore, I mean, took off her shoes and threw them into the ocean nearby or far away or whatever. *pauses over and over again* Oh, I mean, she tripped and her shoes ran away because she had smelly feet, wait, no, I mean, she was invaded by extraterrestrials that dissected her smelly shoes, oh! never mind.^_^) and on top of that, her whole body turned pale because of anemia and influenza or the flu for short.  
  
Suddenly, she barely noticed an overwhelming shadow in front of her and before she knew it, a dirty, rugged hand concealed her mouth from screaming expletives or any words of profanity since this is PG anyway. (By the way, she's also calling for help if you didn't notice she is in deep trouble .O_o Obviously^_^) All her resistance seemed futile at that moment but strangely her ears tingled as the loud crushing of bones rang in the dark alley, the strong grip unexpectedly loosened, releasing her. Her body then suddenly gave in to exhaustion. A few seconds, gravity doesn't take that long, she thought. Looking up, she quickly realized that someone had caught her. Too little light, she could only see a blurry face, but the hair, it is indigo, the last ray of her broken rainbow. The darkness came upon her but she welcomed it gladly. She could feel the warmth in her body. She would have forgotten it so many days ago if she hadn't realized what she did...  
  
***  
  
Everything was still, as dark as she imagined. Her numb flesh lay lifeless, the feeling of dying, It was like sleeping except it had no dreams to ponder about. 'Death. Is it always like this? I wish I knew. Ken. Does he really love me? Why did he leave me like that? I want to know.' 'Dreams.' a voice spoke out from nowhere. Yolei turned around but didn't know whom it was. 'Dreams?' 'Didn't you have dreams about him?' "Yes. But he-' 'Does it matter what he did?' '...' 'He's here' 'Huh?' 'He's been waiting for you.' 'No. Why do you care so much about him?' 'Don't you know his true feelings?' 'Feel...ings? What about me? Can't he just tell me how he really feels? He doesn't care about me anymore...' 'Why do you always talk about yourself?' 'What?' 'Are you becoming selfish?' 'Selfish? Me?' 'Look at him. Hasn't he suffered enough?' A bright light flashes her mind. She now sees Ken weeping inside the waiting room. Besides him is the girl that flirted him earlier. She now listens to their conversation.  
  
"Yolei. Yolei. Let her be okay. I want to see her smile, her face, always happy to see me." "Ken. Please calm down. You didn't know that would happen. " "Calm down? How I can calm down when Yolei is seriously injured? I couldn't even explain to her why I had to leave her! I couldn't even say goodbye to her. I can't forgive myself if she ever dies. Heh, she might never forgive me if she knew about this." "Please, Ken. Try to understand. Isn't saving her from those ruthless thugs enough for you?" "But I..." SLAP! "Haven't you paid enough for your sins already? Look, I may not know you well but I know how it feels like to lose a loved one. He was everything to me. When I saw you, you reminded me of him. It's just that I had to kiss you, feeling 'Oh no. Here I am, finally I can say goodbye to you' because I wanted him to know that we were perfect for each other until..." "...Please don't say it. I don't want to know what things would happen to her. I just want her to come back, come back..."  
  
Come back, Yolei. Those last words struck her the most. She wanted to tell him how sorry she is for misjudging him before. She wanted to take back all of her wrongdoings she did to him. Most of all, she knew deep within her heart she wanted to come back to Ken like he dear fully wished for. She couldn't stand it anymore because she finally realized that he was as equally hurt as she was. 'Maybe you are right. Maybe I am selfish. I deserve to die, mistreating Ken like he was a snooty jerk when all this time I was the snooty jerk all along. But if I do that, I just hurt his feelings even more. But will it be like before? Geez, what if it happens again? I don't know if I can handle this pain anymore.' 'Yolei?' 'Ken?' She couldn't believe her eyes. To think that she'd be alone and suddenly he's here. 'Is this another hallucination? I'm getting tired of this.' Mysterious, a small girl with lavender hair appeared beside Ken. 'Yolei, this isn't an hallucination nor is it real.' 'Huh? I don't understand what you're talking about. Hey! Why am I talking to you? Who are you? Were you talking to me earlier?' 'Yes, that was me but Yolei, do you not see?' 'Uh, no.' 'I am you.' 'What? That's impossible! How can you be me?' 'I am you, I know you because I am a part of you, the part who loves Ken.' 'What? Then why are you here?' 'I'm sorry, I've been trying to contact you for many days but you closed yourself like a persistent oyster. But now that I'm here, I can show you the truth.' 'The truth?' Sensing another forgotten flashback, she sighed wearily and glanced at the girl once more. 'Give me your best shot!' 'Okay, here we go!'  
  
FLASHBACK  
  
"Yolei, is everything all right?" "Uh yeah," said Yolei nervously, noticing that snowflakes have fallen around them. "Okay. Yolei, can you make an oath with me?" "Oath?" She thought he had some important secret he didn't tell about. "Sure, bonded! I'll keep it under my hat, Ken." Ken rolled his eyes, seeing that she was still wearing the helmet from the Digimon World. "Bonded?" "It means a spiritual connection with one another. Sort of like an engagement, you know." "Well, promise me." Ken looked tenderly into her hazel eyes. "We'll always remember this day." Yolei was confused for a moment then caught on what he was trying to say. "Of course! I swear on my-" "I'm not finished yet, Yolei." She fell down animestyle. "Like I was saying, promise me you'll remember this day, the day we realized we had something of each other." "Go on. I'm all ears." "And, um" He suddenly pulled her closer, trapping their lips like well-made wedlock and separated like cheap glue. "No matter what happens, we'll always be together in love." "Of course." She hugged him intimately, tears freely rolling on his shoulders. "Thank you." He hugged her back. "You're welcome, Yolei."  
  
END OF FLASHBACK  
  
'Oh my.' She stood speechless. The girl, however, was starting to twitch her eyebrow. 'If you're finished being stupidly speechless, can we get this over with?!' 'Oh!' 'Anyway, have you made your decision yet' she said, tapping her foot. 'What?' 'Grr, sigh, this is the question: Are you going to surrender to the darkness, wanting to be free from this pain or struggle to live again for the sake of your love to him? That's up to you.' 'I.I.' she said, trying to weigh out her options. Then she remembered Ken's last words. 'Come back, Yolei.' Hearing those words, she finally decided her fate. 'I want to live again. I want to come back to Ken. Even if it means losing him eventually, I want to be with him. That's all I need to say.' The girl smiled at her intentions. 'Finally, you have matured, my Yolei. I'm glad you still love him.'  
  
***  
  
The birds, she could hear them chirping merrily. The sunlight, she could feel its warmth. The flowers, she could smell the fragrance. She was sure she's alive because she experienced this before, the things she took for granted. She slowly opened her eyes and saw three familiar figures in the sanitized room. Two of them sat on the foot of the bed. She recognized them as Wormmon and Hawkmon. "Yolei, is that really you? I thought you'd be, you'd be." Hawkmon said before he could broke into tears. "Yolei, are you feeling all right? Ken was extremely worried about you." "Ken?" she said, barely noticing who was beside her. She turned her head and squinted at the figure standing in front of the open window. She saw he was crying too. "Yolei, I'm sorry. Can you find it in your heart to forgive me?" He hugged her, who was still lying on the bed. "Ken." she said, happy to see him again. "Of course, I forgive you. But I'm should be the one apologizing. I judged you without thinking. I'm the one who caused your pain. I'm so stupid." "Don't say that, Yolei." He said, stroking her tangled hair. "I'm glad you came back. I just to want to explain-" Before he could say anything else, Yolei pulled him, hugged him and kissed lovingly. He blushed all the while they did this. Finally, they both separated and gasped for air. "Just like old times, isn't it Hawkmon? "You're so right, Wormmon." No words were truly needed at that moment. The two digimons smiled at their partners' reunion. Ken and Yolei still hugged each other; both wishing this very moment would last forever. Two souls finally together in one loving bond. True, things weren't the same like before but at least they still have each other.  
  
Writer: Whew! At last, I'm finished. Eriol, you better be happy about this! Oh well.Anyway, my next fanfic will be something special to me. Huh? Sees an 8-1/2 feet tall 100-dark tower mega digimon standing at the doorway, waiting happily for him Well, write you later, fellow fans.  
  
Almost forgot something, don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Whew!  
  
Hello DigiDayDreamer! Eriol here. I'm happy about the fanfic. For a non romantic person you write good romantic stories! Anyway, YOU BETTER WRITE THE SEQUEL!!! Finish it before you leave for the States. God I'll miss you man!!! Anyway, don't you DARE forget the promise!!! Keep in touch with us someday!! Your favorite cousin, Eriol Writer: No comment.actually, I'm just speechless! Thanks anyway!  
  
Eriol: Why are you speechless? I write such touching letters don't I? HAHAHA!  
  
Writer: O_o. Oh my, I'm speechless again! Please stop before I break up by your silly words! Sheesh, I'm even using silly words myself. ^_^ REVIEW!!!  
  
Muchos gracias, DDD! An unbelievably touching short story. And less than 10 words edited, almost perfect. Keep smiling and writing. Luv ya bro! - kirei 


End file.
